Bulletin type boards have been proposed over the years to hang various materials thereon. These boards have generally centered on being primarily cork material or cardboard type material. However, these known boards are not known for durability. Many of these boards do not last over time, and are often destroyed after limited use.
Additionally, these boards are not aesthetically pleasing and are not suitable for offices and classrooms and even living rooms, and the like.
Maps have been made over the years and are generally require paper type products that must be unfolded to be hung on a wall. Listing travel points and/or specific locations is often difficult since tacks and pins cause holes in the paper maps causing the maps to rip and become unusable over time. In addition, pushing pins through a paper map mounted on a wall may cause damage to the wall.
Laminated push pin maps have been proposed over the years. However, these types of maps have been known to be cheaply constructed and have short life spans. They also have the added detriment of having no tack receptive layer beneath them; requiring the user to either hang the map on an existing, traditional bulletin board or risk damage to walls to which the map would need to be attached.
The inventor is aware of general patents in this field. See for example, U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 692,029 to Philipps; U.S. Pat. No. 762,492 to Philippes; U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,753 to Denoyer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,151 to Epton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,199 to Capaul; U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,425 to Ellis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,181 to Rogers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,182 to Carson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,676 to Davis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. D111,186 to Miller and U.S. Published Patent Application 2004/0003525 to Daryabagi et al.
However, none of these cited patents overcomes the problems with the prior art described above.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.